Good Life
by bobbiejod
Summary: Five years after Our Future. See how Monica and Chandler adjust to not only being young parents but to each other as well. Follows the show as they talk about what's in store for their future. New chapter up!
1. Chapter 1: TOW Daniel's Birthday

**Summary: **Sequel to Our Future. Five years have passed since Monica and Chandler became young parents. This follows some of the events from the show as Monica and Chandler continue to adjust to not only having a child, but also to each other. And talk about possibilities of other children and their future plans.

**AN: **I decided to post the first chapter for everyone because I'm anxious to know what you all think of it. And you can give me some ideas for this story as well as feedback. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 1: TOW Daniel's Birthday**

(Update)

"…Happy Birthday to Daniel, Happy Birthday to you…" the five friends were standing around the table at Monica and Chandler's place and clapped as five-year-old Daniel sat on a chair and blew out the candles on his race car birthday cake.

"Good job, buddy." Chandler smiled at him.

"Cake now! Cake now!" Daniel pounded on the table with his fork and everyone chuckled. "I want the toy car off the top!"

"I got it. Calm down."Chandler took the car off the cake and went to wash the frosting off it at the sink as Monica got out the plates and ice cream.

Monica smiled as Chandler gave the car to Daniel and he started running it along the table. He looked and talked like Chandler so much that they were practically twins. Daniel was so sarcastic that she sometimes mistook him for Chandler. But he was also a clean-freak like Monica. He had the cleanest room ever for a five-year-old.

It had been a tough five years, but they got through it. It was hard to schedule things because they had to figure out who would take Daniel for them and how long they could keep him. But the important thing was that they both finished college. Once Chandler graduated, he got a temp job to support them. He didn't like his work, but he kept it this long so that he could support the three of them. When Monica graduated a year after Chandler did, she got a job as a cook in a fancy restaurant downtown. She loved doing what she was trained for and enjoyed doing what she loved for a living.

They remained friends with everyone through everything. Ross and Carol got married after they graduated, but were currently in the middle of a divorce because Carol realized she was a lesbian and would be moving in with her girlfriend, Susan. Joey and Phoebe moved in across the hall from Monica and Chandler when Chandler told them about the vacancy. As much as she tried to stay in contact with her, Monica fell out of contact with Rachel. She was too busy with her new exciting life. They had heard that she was engaged and set to marry some doctor, but they hadn't been invited to the wedding.

Both sets of grandparents were still involved in their lives. Monica's more than Chandler's, but he wasn't really surprised. Both his parents were still doing their tours, but they stopped by whenever they were in town. Daniel loved to spend time with Nora because she spoiled him like crazy whenever she took him on shopping trips. And he loved spending time with Charles because he told him all kinds of interesting stories about his show in Vegas.

Monica's parents were the ones they really had the problems with. They offered to babysit Daniel all the time, but Monica didn't want him over there for too long because he would always come home upset. Chandler finally got it out of him that whenever he was over there, he would hear his grandmother say bad things about Monica. Chandler said they weren't allowed to be around Daniel when he was by himself. And Monica's relationship with her mother just continued to go downhill.

They had added onto the apartment a year ago so they could have more room. After getting permission from the super, Chandler with the help of Joey and Ross knocked down the one wall and added on two extra rooms. One was a playroom for Daniel, and the other was a guest room. There was a main area that had a foosball table, a TV with video games, a small couch, and a mini fridge that Chandler kept stocked with drinks and snacks. There was also another area that they made into a laundry room so they didn't have to keep going down to the building's laundry room to do their laundry at least once a day.

The rest of them were amazed that Chandler and Monica had remained together throughout this whole thing. They had some fights and arguments that seemed like it would be the end of them, but they always worked it out. They each got to go out once a week to hang out with friends and have no responsibilities for a night. They also set aside a date night at least once a month to keep the relationship alive. It seemed to work for them.

"Presents! Presents!" Daniel announced once he had finished his cake and ice cream.

"Go sit on the couch and wait for us while we get all this cleaned up." Monica told him and he ran off as Chandler helped her put everything away.

"I don't think he needs anymore sugar tonight." Chandler told her as he put the rest of the cake in the refrigerator.

"Definitely not," Monica smiled as everyone went to the living room and Chandler brought the presents out.

"This one is from Joey." Chandler gave him a flat, square box.

"Yay!" Daniel ripped it open and pulled out a Superman (his favorite superhero) cape and a video. "Thanks, Uncle Joey!"

"You're welcome, DC." Joey smiled at him as he called him by the nickname he always used with him; it was his initials.

"This is from me," Phoebe gave him a strangely wrapped present and he tore the paper off.

"A bear. And a book. Thanks, Aunt Phoebe."

"Dr. Seuss," Monica smiled at the book. "That's on your reading list for school."

"Here you go kiddo." Ross gave him a small box that when Daniel shook it, it rattled. Daniel opened it and found a book on dinosaurs (Ross was really trying to get him interested), and two car puzzles.

"Thank you, Uncle Ross."

"Now ours," Chandler and Monica brought out two presents. He opened up Monica's and saw a Hot Wheels garage play set with a collection of hot wheels cars. He opened Chandler's and saw a baseball bat, glove, and ball as well as a soccer ball.

"That's so we can play when we go to the park," Chandler told him.

"Thank you," he hugged them both.

"There's one more," Monica told him. "It's in your room, but you have to use it outside."

Daniel jumped off the couch and ran into his room and they all heard an excited yell. He came out riding on a two-wheeler bike.

"Let's go outside!" Daniel told them and they all followed.

"You forgot the helmet!" Monica ran into his room to get it and followed them out as well.

"You're not riding it down the stairs!" Chandler said as Joey picked him up off the bike and he carried the bike down the stairs and out onto the sidewalk.

"Helmet!" Monica caught up to them and fastened it on Daniel's head as he got back on the bike and started down the street with Chandler following close behind him.

Later that night, Chandler gave Daniel a bath and got him into his pajamas. He got him covered in bed, and started to read him a story. It was their nightly routine. No matter how tired he was, Chandler always read him a bedtime story. It started when he was only two months old; before Daniel could understand what he was reading to him. As he got older, Daniel looked forward to their nightly routine. On the rare occasions that Chandler was out of town, Monica would call him and he would read him a story over the phone.

Chandler silently walked out of Daniel's room after he was asleep and saw Monica lying across the couch exhausted.

"It was a long day," he sighed as he sat down beside her.

"Yes, it was." She slowly sat up and rested her head on his shoulder. "I can't believe that he's five already."

"The time went by too fast." He agreed. "I can't believe he's starting Kindergarten next month."

"I know," she sighed. "It makes me miss when he was a baby."

"You know," Chandler started.

"I know where this is going," she sat up and turned to look at him. "We've talked about this before. As much as we both want to have more kids, we can't do it right now."

"I know," he agreed. "But we can still talk about it even if we're not going to follow through with anything right now, can't we?"

"Of course. We can always talk about it." She yawned. "But we should get to bed. It was a long day and we both have early starts tomorrow."

"Ok." They both got up and went to their room and got settled into bed.

**AN: **So what'd you all think of this first chapter? I won't be able to update as often as I want because I have a lot going on with work, school, trying to get a car, and my favorite pastime of watching my cousins, nieces, and nephews. But still tell me what you think. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: TOW Mondler Gets A Roommate

**AN: **Here's the next chapter for you guys! I'm trying to follow some of the episodes from the show. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 2: TOW Monica and Chandler Get A Roommate**

(Follows the Pilot)

Everything was quiet in Monica and Chandler's one night; except for the heavy rain and loud thunder that was going on outside. They were all sound asleep until a loud scream was heard from Daniel's room. Chandler shot up in bed and glanced at the clock on his bedside table. Monica slowly sat up as well.

"What time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Three am," he sighed. "I'll go see what's wrong with him."

"It's probably the thunder," she told him.

"Yeah," he climbed out of bed and walked out of their room and into Daniel's. He was sitting up on his bed as he clutched one of his stuffed animals.

"Daddy," he jumped into his arms as soon as he walked in.

"It's ok, buddy." He sat down on the bed with him. "What's the matter? Is it the thunder?"

"It's loud."

"You're ok." He tried to lay down with him on the bed, but he refused to.

"No. I want to stay with you."

"Ok. Just this once." He picked him up and took him into his bedroom. "Mon, we have company."

"Hey, honey." She smiled at him as she made room for him in between her and Chandler. "Is the thunder scaring you?"

"Uh-huh." He clutched his bear tightly as Chandler climbed back into bed.

"You're ok now," Chandler assured him. "Now let's try to get some more sleep."

Later that next night, Monica and Chandler were in Central Perk with Phoebe and Joey. Nora had picked up Daniel that morning to spend some time with him before he started school. Chandler had his head lying back against the back of the couch.

"Is he sleeping with his eyes open again?" Joey looked over at him.

"Probably," Monica told him.

"Am not." Chandler sat up.

"Why are you guys so tired?" Phoebe asked.

"The thunder woke up Daniel and he slept in our bed with us."

"But there wasn't much sleeping for any of us." Monica told them.

"Hi." They turned around and saw Ross come in.

"Hey," Chandler greeted him.

"Carol get her things all moved out?" Monica asked.

"Yeah," he slumped onto the couch by Monica.

"Hey, I know the perfect way to take your mind off it," Joey told him.

"What?" Ross looked over at him.

"Strip club!" Everyone rolled their eyes at him. "What? You're single. Enjoy it!"

"I don't want to be single. I just want to be married again," they all watched as the door to the coffee shop opened and someone in a wedding dress came in.

"Mon?" Chandler glanced over at her. "Isn't that your friend, Rachel?"

"Oh my god," she got up and went to her. "Rachel?"

"Monica," she hugged her tightly. "You're here."

Chandler watched the exchange as Monica led Rachel over to them and introduced her to everyone. Everyone looked at her strangely as Rachel explained why she was in a wet wedding dress and how she left her fiancée at the altar.

"Anyway, you're the only one I know who lives in the city." Rachel looked at Monica.

"Who wasn't invited to the wedding." Chandler mumbled.

"Chandler," Monica sent him a warning look.

"He's right." Rachel said. "I was just hoping that wouldn't be an issue."

They were all now gathered at Monica and Chandler's watching reruns on TV while Rachel talked to her dad on the phone to try to explain why she couldn't marry Barry. They all turned around to watch her on the phone as she said something about a shoe and a hat.

"No, I don't want you to buy me a hat! I'm saying that I am a hat! It's a metaphor, daddy!"

"You can see where he had trouble." Ross told her as he got a drink from the refrigerator.

"Well, maybe I'll just stay here with Monica and Chandler." Everyone turned to look at Monica and Chandler as they exchanged a look.

"I guess we've established that she's staying with us." Monica said. "We should talk about this."

"Probably." Chandler started to follow her to their bedroom.

"Look, I know this is a lot to ask." She told him. "But she needs a place to stay."

"It's fine. She can stay with us." He told her. "As long as she understands that she won't be able to do certain things because of Daniel."

"I'll explain it to her." She smiled at him as they walked out of their bedroom and saw Rachel still on the phone.

"Well maybe I don't need your money." Rachel said into the phone. "Wait! I said maybe!"

Chandler, Ross, and Joey had now moved into the kitchen as Monica tried to calm down Rachel who was breathing into a paper bag.

"It's going to be fine. Being independent is a good thing." Monica told her.

"And hey, I'm right across the hall." Joey told her as he ate a sandwich. "You can come over any time."

"Dude, she's still in her wedding dress." Chandler told him.

"Quit hitting on her." Monica told him.

"What? There's a rule?" Joey went back to the kitchen as the buzzer from the intercom went off.

"That's your mom with Daniel." Monica looked at her watch.

"I'll go down and get him." Chandler walked out of the apartment and down to the lobby to meet his mom with Daniel.

Chandler came back up to the apartment a few minutes later carrying Daniel and juggling about ten shopping bags. Rachel had moved to sit at the table in the kitchen.

"It's official," Chandler managed to kick the door closed behind him. "This boy is spoiled. Wait till you see what all my mom got him."

"It's fine." Monica took Daniel and hugged him. "Did you have fun today with Nana Bing?"

"Yes," he smiled as she put him down and spotted Rachel. "Why is that lady wearing a wedding dress?"

"Kiddo, this is Rachel." Chandler told him. "She's one of your mom's friends. She's going to be staying in the guestroom for awhile. What do you think about that?"

"Ok." Daniel shrugged. "Can I play the new game Nana got me?"

"Actually, you're going to stay with Aunt Phoebe tonight. Uncle Joey and I are going to help Uncle Ross put his new furniture together."

"And I'm going to help Rachel get settled." Monica told him.

"We'll have fun won't we Daniel?" Phoebe smiled at him. "You can help me perform by the subway."

"I'll go get my tambourine." Daniel ran off to his room and returned to them as he played it. "Come on, Aunt Phoebe."

"Right behind you!" She stood up and followed him out.

"Don't keep him out too late!" Monica called after her.

After everyone else had left, Monica was showing Rachel where she would be sleeping. She opened the door to the adjoining room and Rachel looked around in awe.

"Wow. This is amazing."

"The guys did it. Chandler said he needed a place to have for himself because he feels that the living room is my domain."

"But they did all this by themselves?" Rachel looked around. "No outside help at all?"

"I had someone check it when they were done to be on the safe side. But we can do our laundry without having to leave Daniel. Chandler says he wants to add on a bar over there. I'm thinking about it." Monica motioned to an area behind the couch where there were some markings on the walls for measurements.

"This is great."

"Just to warn you, Daniel gets up super early sometimes. And he usually comes in here to his play room or he watches cartoons."

"I'll get used to it." Rachel followed Monica into the guestroom. "And don't worry. I won't be bringing any guys over if that's what you're worried about."

"Chandler was concerned about it. But I'll tell him not to worry."

The next morning, Chandler and Monica got up for work and found Joey at the table as Rachel poured him some coffee.

"Morning," Rachel greeted them. "I made some coffee. Want some?"

"I-" Chandler saw Joey shake his head behind Rachel. "You know, I'll just have some juice."

"So how'd you sleep last night?" Monica asked Rachel.

"Ok." Rachel sighed.

"I got to get to work." Chandler kissed Monica's cheek. "Joe, you're watching Daniel for us today, right?"

"Yeah." Joey smiled. "He's still sleeping over at our place. Phoebe's going to come get me when she has to leave for work."

"So you all have jobs?" Rachel looked at them.

"Yes, we all have jobs." Monica told her. "That's how we buy stuff."

"I'm an actor." Joey told her.

Chandler left as they all started in on Joey for one of his performances that he put on in the park as Pinocchio.

That night, they were all gathered around the kitchen table in Monica and Chandler's. Daniel had already been put to bed and was probably asleep by now. There were about six credit cards in front of Rachel as Monica handed her a pair of scissors. They all convinced her that she should do this after she bought a pair of boots with the credit card that belonged to her dad.

"Come on. You can't live off your parents forever." Monica told her.

"I know. That's why I was getting married."

"Leave her alone. It's hard being on your own for the first time." Phoebe said as she started telling them about when she came to the city for the first time.

"What's going on?" Daniel came out to them rubbing his eyes.

"Hey," Chandler went to him and picked him up. "Were we too loud out here?"

"No. I can't sleep." he laid his head back against Chandler as he sat back at the table again. "What are you doing?"

"Rachel's cutting up her credit cards."

"Why?"

"So she can stop living off her parents." Monica told him. "Come on. Let's go."

"Ok. Here goes." Rachel picked up the scissors and started cutting up all her credit cards and everyone cheered.

"Welcome to the real world!" Monica hugged her.

After awhile, everyone left to go back to their places and Monica started cleaning up as Chandler put Daniel back into bed since he had fallen asleep in his lap. He came out closing the door behind him and saw Monica and Rachel sitting on the couch as they watched TV and talked.

"This looks like a girl talk kind of thing, so I'm going to bed." Chandler told them.

"Thank you, honey." Monica smiled after him.

"So it looks like you guys are doing all right." Rachel watched Chandler go into their room and close the door behind him.

"It's taken a lot of work. We both had to adjust to living with each others' habits. But I wouldn't trade one moment that I've had with him and Daniel for anything in the world."

"Daniel seems like a good kid."

"He is. He can be a handful, but he's our whole world."

"So do you have any regrets?"

"Not really. I mean, there's a lot I had to sacrifice. But I don't regret anything."

"I wish I would've been here for you. I was so stupid to choose my father and the money over our friendship."

"It's fine." Monica assured her. "We can make up for it now."

"Thank you." Rachel hugged her tightly before they both went to their rooms for the night.

Monica walked into her bedroom and saw Chandler on his side with his back facing her as he slept soundly. It had been a long day for both of them. She silently got ready for bed and slowly climbed in beside him. Chandler turned over and smiled sleepily at her.

"You guys have a good talk?" he asked her softly.

"Yes, we did." She smiled. "Thank you for agreeing to let her stay here."

"You know I'd do anything for you."

"I think everything will be ok." She said as they both fell asleep.

**AN: **So what'd you all think? Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: TOW Daniel's First Day

**AN: **Here's another chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy it! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 3: TOW Daniel's First Day Of School**

(Follows TOW the Sonogram at The End)

Chandler got up one weekend morning and saw Monica in the kitchen starting a pot of coffee as Daniel watched cartoons in the living room.

"Morning," he greeted as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning," Monica gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and turned back to making breakfast. "Can you go start a load of laundry really quick? We won't have time after breakfast because we need to go school shopping for Daniel. I already put it all in the laundry room."

"Sure." He walked into the new addition and went to the laundry room and started sorting the clothes.

"Hey," Rachel came out of her room in her bathrobe.

"How are you settling in?" Chandler asked her.

"Good." She went to him. "I know you weren't entirely on board with me moving in here, so thank you."

"It's not that I wasn't on board," he looked at her. "I saw what Monica went through when you chose your father and the money. She was very upset. I don't like seeing her upset."

"I know." She watched him put a load of clothes in the washer. "I will never forgive myself for missing out on knowing that little boy for the first five years of his life."

"You know, we have a whole lot of pictures and video on him growing up. We can look through it later tonight after we get back from shopping. If you want."

"That'd be great." She smiled at him as he closed the lid to the washer and they walked to the main area and saw Monica setting the table.

"Why is there so much food?" Rachel asked as Chandler turned off the TV and Daniel came to the table.

"Everyone will probably be arriving soon." Monica told her. "We all usually eat breakfast together."

"Uncle Joey is always first." Daniel said as Chandler got him some pancakes and bacon and Monica poured him a glass of milk.

"And there he is," Chandler said as the door opened and Joey came in. "Is Phoebe coming this morning?"

"She already left for work. She had an early massage patient this morning." He took a stack of pancakes.

"Save some for the rest of us." Monica told him. "Ross should be here soon."

"So how's the job going, Rachel?" Chandler looked across the table at her.

"It's going ok." She sighed. "But at least it's something."

Rachel had taken a waitressing job at Central Perk a few days ago when she heard that someone had quit. She wasn't very good, but they didn't say that in front of her.

"Hey," the door opened and Ross came in.

"You're just in time." Monica told him as he sat down with them. "But you better hurry before Joey takes it all."

After they finished breakfast, Monica and Rachel cleaned up while Chandler got Daniel dressed. They came out of his room and saw Monica putting the shopping list in her purse.

"He wants to wear his cape shopping," Chandler told her.

"It's fine for today," she smiled as she saw Daniel in a pair of jeans, one of his superhero shirts, and the cape tied around his neck. "Are we all ready to go?"

"Looks like it." Chandler grabbed his keys and they all walked out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>"They have Superman!" Daniel ran to the selection of book bags. "Can I get this one?"<p>

"Sure, honey." Monica took it from him and put it in the cart as she crossed it off the list. "Now let's see what all we need still."

Chandler followed them with the shopping cart as Monica checked the list again. Daniel ran ahead when he saw an action figure display.

"Can I get this?" he held it up.

"Sorry, buddy." Chandler told him. "It's only groceries and the rest of your school supplies today."

"But-"

"No." Chandler said firmly. "And don't even start pouting. It's not going to work."

"Mommy-"

"Listen to your dad." Monica told him. "And stop playing us against each other."

Daniel stomped after them as they finished shopping and went to checkout. They got back to the apartment and saw Joey and Phoebe there watching TV. They looked back at them as they set all the bags on the table.

"How'd shopping go?" Phoebe asked.

"Pretty good." Chandler said as Daniel went to his room and slammed his door.

"That good, huh?" Joey looked back at them.

"He's just mad because we told him that he couldn't have an action figure toy," Monica told them.

Chandler helped Monica put all the groceries away as Rachel came out from her room. She sat on the couch beside Phoebe as Chandler brought all of Daniel's school supplies over and put them all on the coffee table so they could organize them and put Daniel's name on everything.

"I had no idea kids needed this much for school." Rachel saw at least three bags on the coffee table.

"And this is just for kindergarten," Chandler told her. "Can you imagine how much he'll need as he gets into junior high and high school?"

"Ok." Monica got out Daniel's school papers. "You said he could use one of your old work shirts for art time, right?"

"Yeah." He took one of the papers from her. "How often will he buy his lunch? He can't buy every day."

"I say twice a week. We'll let him choose when." Monica told him as they got everything out of the packages and put them in his book bag.

* * *

><p>One morning, Chandler's alarm clock went off early and he turned over to see Monica coming awake as well. They both climbed out of bed and walked out of their room and went into Daniel's room. Chandler went to the bed where he was sleeping soundly and shook him.<p>

"Wake up, buddy. It's your first day of Kindergarten."

Daniel shot up in bed and Chandler smiled at him as Monica handed him a pile of clothes to put on.

"Put these on and come out to the kitchen." Monica told him as she followed Chandler out.

Monica set to work getting their breakfast ready as Chandler double-checked to make sure everything was in Daniel's book bag. Daniel came out of his room dressed in the clothes that Monica handed him and went to use the bathroom real quick.

"What's for breakfast?" Daniel asked.

"Whatever you want." Monica smiled at him. "We have cereal, toast, pop tarts-"

"Pop tarts!" Daniel announced as Chandler came into them.

Monica came over to the table with his plate of pop tarts as Chandler got out some cereal for him and Monica. They were almost done with breakfast when Rachel came out of the new addition.

"Morning," she greeted as she poured herself some coffee from the pot that Monica had made earlier.

"Aunt Rachel, it's my first day of Kindergarten." Daniel told her.

"It is?" she smiled at him. "Are you going to have fun?"

"Yeah." He took his plate to the sink and Chandler told him to go brush his teeth.

Daniel came out and grabbed his book bag as Monica started taking pictures of him. Chandler finally convinced her to stop so they could take him to school, saying that there would be plenty more moments to capture. They walked the few blocks to the primary school and walked down the halls to find Daniel's classroom.

"Here's the green section." Chandler noticed the change of the color of walls. "It's room 25, right?"

"Yes." Monica told him.

As they neared the designated classroom, Daniel took Chandler's hand and clutched it tightly. He glanced down at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Are you excited?" he asked him.

"Yeah." He said softly.

"How about nervous?" he nodded slowly. "It'll be ok. You'll have fun here."

"And we'll be here to pick you up after school." Monica told him as they walked into the next classroom and saw many parents with their children.

"Hello, there." An older lady came up to them and smiled down at Daniel. "And what's your name?"

"Daniel Bing." He said softly.

"I'm Mrs. Williams," she smiled at him. "Let's go find your cubby and desk."

Chandler and Monica followed as Mrs. Williams showed Daniel which cubby was his and helped him put his book bag inside it. Then they went to his desk and Monica took some more pictures.

"Ok. We have to go to work now." Chandler looked at Monica as they knelt down beside Daniel. "You're going to be fine, ok? We'll be back right after work."

"Ok." Daniel said softly as he watched them leave.

Chandler and Monica slowly walked back down the halls and out of the school. They walked down the street and went their separate ways to their work places.

Monica and Chandler returned to the elementary school ten minutes before Daniel got out of class, but they weren't the only ones. They waited out in the hall outside the classroom with all the other parents. The teacher opened the door and everyone filed in to get their kids. Chandler and Monica walked in and spotted Daniel by the cubby's getting his book bag.

"Hey, buddy." Chandler went to him. "How was it?"  
>"Fun!" he told them as they all walked out and he started telling them all about his day.<p>

He was still rambling when they reached their building. They walked in and saw Joey and Phoebe there as Rachel was searching under the cushions of the couch.

"What are you doing?" Monica demanded.

"Uh-oh. Danger." Chandler led Daniel away.

"I lost my engagement ring." Rachel told her. "I have to return it to Barry tomorrow."

"When did you have it last?"

"There's a chance-" Rachel stood by the lasagna that Monica had let her make for her parents' visit that night.

"I gave you one job." Monica lifted the glass dish to see if she could see the ring.

"You know that's not how you look for an engagement ring in a lasagna." Chandler told her.

"I can't do it." Monica put the dish down on the table and Chandler, Phoebe, and Joey started digging through the noodles.

Monica started going through Daniel's book bag as a knock came at the door. She opened the door and saw Ross standing there with a strange expression on his face.

"What happened to you?"

"Carol's pregnant." He told her as she led him in and they all followed as he sat on the couch.

They all listened to Ross tell them about how Carol came to the museum to tell him about her pregnancy.

"She said I can be as involved as I want. Basically, it's all up to me."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea. No matter what I decide, I'm going to be a father."

* * *

><p>Later on that evening, Chandler came out of their bedroom in nicer clothes as Monica made spaghetti after the lasagna was ruined.<p>

"Do you need any help?" he asked her.

"I'm fine." She smiled at him. "Go make sure Daniel is dressed."

"Sure." He walked into his son's room and saw him sitting on his bed with his arms crossed over his chest as the clothes that Monica had picked out for him lay across the bed next to him.

"You need to get dressed, buddy. Grandma and grandpa Gellar will be here soon."

"I don't want them to come." He mumbled. "I don't like them."

"I don't like them much either." He knelt down in front of him. "But your mom wants us to look our best for their visit. And we want to make mommy happy, don't we?"

"Yeah."

"So you need to get dressed in the clothes that your mom picked out for you, ok?" he nodded and slowly stood up as Chandler left. "Five minutes, bud."

Chandler walked out and saw that Ross had arrived. They were arguing about something and he sighed. He refluffed the pillows as Daniel slowly came out of his room in his dress clothes.

"Thank you," Chandler told him as they heard a knock on the door and they both groaned in unison.

"Mom, dad," Monica opened the door for them as Chandler walked to them with Daniel hiding behind him.

"There's my grandson," Jack smiled at him. "Come over here and tell me all about your first day of school."

He slowly went to Jack as they all went to sit in the living room and Chandler shot Monica an exasperated look as he followed them. Daniel was telling Jack about his classroom and the kids in his class. Monica brought in some appetizers and they all took some.

"What's that curry taste?" Judy asked

"Curry." Monica stated as she walked back into the kitchen and Judy made a retort.

"I like mommy's cooking." Daniel stated loudly and went to Chandler.

"What's wrong with you, sweetie?"

"I think you are what's wrong with him." Chandler snapped.

"Dinner is ready!" Monica called, trying to stop a fight from starting.

They all sat down at the table and started to enjoy the meal as Jack and Judy started in again. First about Rachel leaving her fiancée at the altar, then about Monica. Ross tried to take some of the heat off her by announcing that Carol left him because she was a lesbian and that she was pregnant with his child and would raise it with her partner Susan. They somehow turned it on Monica again for her not telling them.

After they finally left, Chandler got Daniel ready for bed and sat with him for awhile to calm him down after their visit. He finally walked into their bedroom and lay down beside Monica.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah." She sighed. "I'm sorry I made you suffer through that. I should've sent you and Daniel out. I know he doesn't like these dinners with them."

"Like I would leave you to handle them on your own." He looked at her. "But I don't think Daniel should be around them too much anymore."

"I think you're right." She sighed as he reached over to turn out the light and he held her to him.

**AN: **So what'd you all think? I am suffering a writer's block on this. I don't know where to go from here. So if any of you have any ideas for storylines with Daniel or anything else, feel free to leave the ideas in your reviews or you can PM me. And if I use any of them, I'll give credit to you. Anyway, please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4: TOW Chandler Smokes

**AN: **Ok. So I know that it's been such a long time since I've updated this, and I'm sooooo sorry. Unfortunately, that's what happens when you're an adult and have so many responsibilities and such a hectic schedule. And I've been focusing on a couple of my other stories on the OC board. If you guys are familiar with that TV show, head on over there and check them out. Anyway, PLZ R&R!

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO BORIS YELTSIN WHO WANTED TO SEE A CHAPTER WITH RACHEL BABY-SITTING DANIEL. IT'S NOT A LONG BABY-SITTING EXPERIENCE FOR HER.

**Disclaimer: **See earlier chapters.

**Chapter 4: TOW Chandler Smokes**

(Follows TOW The Thumb)

Chandler was sitting on the couch in the main room of the apartment with Daniel beside him as they both watched cartoons. He should probably turn them off and play a board game with Daniel, but he was content. Monica didn't like him watching TV for hours on end. She said she didn't want it to turn into his baby-sitter. Besides, she argued, he had a room full of toys to keep him occupied, along with his entire playroom. The door opened abruptly and Chandler moved to turn the TV off.

"Relax, it's me." he heard Joey and turned around to greet him.

"Hey. What's up?"

"I have an audition coming up in a couple days. Would you run lines with me?"

"I have no one to keep an eye on Daniel."

"Aunt Rachel's home." Daniel told him. "She came in when you fell asleep."

"I did not fall asleep." Chandler argued.

"Then how did Aunt Rachel sneak past you?"

"Have Rachel watch him while you run lines with me." Joey pleaded.

"I'm not sure if Monica would want her to. We haven't given her a chance to be alone with him yet."

"It'll only be an hour tops. And we'll be right across the hall."

"All right. I'll ask Rachel if she wants to do it." Chandler started to get off the couch as the door to the addition opened and Rachel came out.

"Ask me what?" Rachel looked at him.

"Joey needs me to run lines with him for an audition he has soon." Chandler told her. "Can you watch Daniel over here for about an hour while I help him?"

"Oh. Um, ok." she suddenly looked nervous.

"It'll only be an hour, and we'll be right across the hall. He'll probably just want to show you all his awesome toys anyway." Chandler glanced down at Daniel, whose eyes lit up and he ran off to his room. "Seriously, it won't be that bad. He'll ramble on about all his toys in vivid detail. If he happens to run out of things to say, suggest a coloring contest to him. That'll keep him occupied. Any trouble at all, come and get us."

"Ok." Rachel looked less nervous as Daniel came back out with a few of his remote control cars.

"He's already had a snack. He doesn't get another one no matter how many times he asks. He can have a juice box if he gets thirsty, he knows where they are. Just don't let him make a big mess. I'm sure you know how Monica is about stuff like that."

"Right." Rachel glanced down at Daniel as Chandler started to leave.

"This is my favorite one, Aunt Rachel. It's the fastest. It went up the wall one time, but mommy didn't like that so we can't do that."

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Joey asked as they closed the door behind them.

"Probably not." he looked at him. "It's her first time with him by herself. I'd say give it at least three times before she's comfortable with him."

"You're probably right." Joey said as they walked into his apartment.

"So what's this part you're trying out for?" Chandler took the script from him.

"I'm a prisoner on death row. You can play the warden."

"Sure." Chandler opened up the script as they took seats across from each other.

* * *

><p>Monica got off work and walked into the apartment as a remote control car came flying towards her. She saw Daniel running towards her with the controller in his hands as Rachel trailed behind him.<p>

"Mommy!" Daniel jumped into her arms. "What's for supper?"

"Chicken and rice." she put him down. "Where's your dad?"

"He's at Uncle Joey's."

"Joey wanted him to run lines with him for an audition." Rachel told her. "He said it wouldn't last more than an hour."

"Daniel, run across the hall and get your dad." Monica told him and he rushed out.

"That kid sure has a lot of energy." Rachel told her.

"Yes, he does. So how'd you do your first time watching him?"

"I think it went ok. Chandler was right about him going into detail about his toys."

"Yes. He does that a lot." Monica smiled as Daniel came back with Chandler.

"Hey. How was work today?" Chandler greeted Monica with a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't ask." she sighed. "So many things went wrong today."

"Do you want me to make supper tonight?"

"No. I've got it." She got the package of chicken out of the refrigerator where it had defrosted during the day.

"Daddy, Candy Land!" Daniel came in carrying the box. "Can we play while mommy makes supper?"

"Sure." he took the box from him and set it up on the coffee table.

"Want to play, Aunt Rachel?" Daniel called to her.

"Sure." she joined them in the living room.

"What color do you want to be?" Daniel asked her. "I already chose blue."

"He always chooses blue." Chandler told her. "It's his favorite color."

"There's also red, yellow, and green." Daniel said.

"I guess I'll choose yellow then."

"And I'll be green." Chandler set up the game board and they all started to play.

Monica gave Daniel his bath that night as the other three showed up and Phoebe started telling them about an incident that happened with her bank. As usual, Daniel splashed all around with his toys until Monica finally told him that it was time to get out.

"Mommy?" Daniel looked up at her as he pulled on his pajama bottoms.

"What is it?" she helped him get his shirt on.

"Is smoking bad?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is it bad if someone smokes cigarettes?"

"Well, yes. Smoking of any kind isn't good."

"Why?"

"Because anyone who smokes ruins their lungs. It makes it hard for them to breathe how they're supposed to. And it can make them very sick."

"Oh."

"Why are you asking? Did you see someone smoking?"

A little while later, everyone else left and Rachel went off to her room. Chandler went in to read Daniel his nightly story as Monica cleaned up. Chandler walked out of Daniel's room after he fell asleep and silently closed the door. He turned around to see Monica waiting for him with an odd expression on her face.

"Is he asleep?" she asked him.

"Yeah. He's out like a light." he told her. "What's the matter?"

"Should something be wrong?"

"I don't think so." he said slowly.

"We need to talk. Bedroom, now. I don't want Daniel to overhear us."

"Ok." he slowly followed her into their bedroom and he closed their door as she turned around to face him. "So what's this about?"

"I need you to answer a question for me. When you were helping Joey run lines today, were you doing anything that you weren't supposed to?"

"I-"

"And before you even attempt to make something up, I already know. Our five-year-old son saw you and told me about it."

"Ok. Yes, I smoked a cigarette." he sat down on the bed. "It was just a moment of weakness. I only had one, though."

"Well, that had better be as far as it goes. Do you understand?"

"Yeah."

"Because we have a child. I don't want him to have asthma or any other kind of breathing problems as a result of the second hand smoke."

"I get it, Mon." he assured her. "I don't want him to have any problems either. Tomorrow I'll go out and get the patches and the gum and anything else I need."

"Thank you." She smiled at him. "No offense, but you're not getting a kiss right now. The smell of the smoke is making me sick."

"Ok." he smiled back at her as they got ready for bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Chandler awoke early and went down the street to the drug store and got every product he could find on quitting smoking. He got back to the apartment and found Daniel watching Saturday morning cartoons as Monica made some breakfast.<p>

"Did you get it?" Monica asked him.

"Everything I could find." he opened up the package of nicotine patches and put one on his arm. "I'm going to talk to Daniel."

"I think you better." Monica watched him go to the living room where Daniel was and shut off the TV.

"Hey!" Daniel exclaimed. "That's my favorite."

"I know, buddy. I need to talk to you, though." Chandler sat beside him on the couch. "I understand you saw me doing something at Uncle Joey's yesterday. Something that I shouldn't have been doing."

"You were smoking." Daniel looked at him.

"Yes, I was. And that is bad. And I never wanted you to keep the secret for me, so I'm not mad that you told mommy. That was the right thing to do, ok?"

"Ok. So you won't smoke anymore?"

"I'm going to try very hard. I got some things at the store to help me."

"Good cause I don't want you to get sick."

"I don't want to get sick either." he pulled him onto his lap. "What do you say, if it's ok with mommy, after breakfast we can go to the park for the day?"

"Yeah." he got off his lap and ran to the kitchen. "Mommy, can we go to the park today? Daddy said we could if you say it's ok."

"I think that will be fun." Monica smiled down at him.

"Can I ride my bike there? And take my baseball and bat?"

"Sure. How about I make us a picnic lunch to take with us?"

"Yeah!" Daniel cheered. "But just us, right? No Uncle Joey or Aunt Phoebe? Just me, you, and daddy?"

"If that's what you want." Chandler came over to them as Monica finished making breakfast and set the plates out on the table.

After they finished eating, Chandler helped Daniel get dressed and pick out some things to take with them to the park. Chandler packed up a back pack full of Daniel's baseball bat, ball, glove, and his soccer ball. Monica made up some sandwiches for them later and grabbed some snacks and drinks to take with them as well.

"Are we ready?" Chandler came out after getting Daniel's bicycle from the hall closet. "Let's head out."

"Let's go!" Daniel tugged on Chandler's shirt as they walked out of the apartment.

"Hey. Where are you guys going?" Phoebe was coming upstairs.

"We're going to the park." Monica told her. It's family day."

"Well, have fun!" she called after them as they got outside and Daniel got on his bike and started pedaling down the sidewalk.

They got to the park and Monica spread a blanket out on the ground underneath a tall tree and set up the picnic basket. Chandler got all the baseball stuff out of the bag and started to play catch with Daniel. Monica watched them as she sat on the blanket and got out one of her books to read. She smiled as Chandler showed him how to swing the bat just right and applauded loudly when he was able to hit the ball when Chandler tossed it towards him. It was definitely turning out to be a good day. Hopefully, it would continue to be.

**AN: **So what'd you all think? I hope you liked it. I'm going to try to update this soon, but like I said life tends to get in the way. I have a non-fanfiction story going as well over on fictionpress. If any of you are at all interested, go check it out. I use the same name on there as I do here. Also, I have a livejournal account that I set up so I can keep others informed about my story updates and other things. My username is bobbiejod1. Check it out and add me as a friend if you'd like. Finally, PLZ R&R!


	5. Chapter 5: TOW The Reconnect

**AN: **I know that it's been a few weeks since I've updated on any of my stories. Things have been a little crazy the last few weeks. I'm the proud new aunt of not one, but two nephews. Both my older sister and my younger step-sister had baby boys a couple weeks ago. Both on the same day. One was born in the morning, and one was born at night. So I have two nephews to spoil now as well as my sister's three girls that she already has. All that, plus I've finished up one of my school programs and have decided to enroll in another program. So I will still be busy, but now that I've been offered a paid week of vacation time at work, I think I'll make use of it this summer and spend that time trying to keep up with my stories.

Sorry for all the rambling, I just wanted to share all my awesome news with all of you guys.

Onto the story. PLZ R&R!

**Disclaimer: **See earlier chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: TOW The Reconnect<strong>

(Follows TOW the blackout)

Chandler walked out of his office building and started down the street towards Monica's work. He walked in the back door and down the narrow hall that would lead him back to the kitchen. He ran into one of Monica's co-workers, Paula, who told him that Monica was on her way out.

"Hey, honey." Monica came out and he smiled at her as she greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

"How was work?" he asked her as they walked back down the hall and outside.

"It was fine. I just want to get this done."

"Remind me again why we're doing our Christmas shopping now?" Chandler looked at her. "It's not even Thanksgiving yet. Halloween was barely a week ago."

"Because the more we get done now, the less we have to do when it gets closer."

"All right." they walked into the ATM and Chandler got out his bank card. "So how much do we need?"

"Here." Monica typed in a number.

"That much?"

"Yes." she stated firmly. "It's not all for the presents, though."

"Fine." Chandler sighed as she withdrew the money and he took back his bank card as they started to exit the ATM.

"What the-" Monica tried to push the door open as the lights flickered and they were bathed in darkness.

"Oh, man." Chandler attempted to jimmy it open as well.

"Where's Daniel tonight?" Monica looked at him.

"Ross is watching him at our place." he told her. "But Phoebe's performing tonight, so they probably took him to watch her."

"He's probably freaking out. We should try to call them."

"Already on it." Chandler took out his phone and checked the signal strength. "All right. I got a signal."

Monica watched him dial the number and tried to wait patiently as he tried to get through to someone.

* * *

><p>Joey had Daniel in his arms as Ross let them all into Monica and Chandler's apartment. Daniel refused to be put down as they all searched for candles, matches and flashlights. The phone started to ring and Phoebe picked it up.<p>

"Hey, Chandler." she greeted him. "We all just got here. He's a little shaken up. Sure. Your dad's on the phone, Scooter."

"Daddy?" Daniel took the phone and spoke into it.

"Hey, buddy." Chandler's voice greeted him. "How are you, kiddo?"

"I'm scared. It's too dark."

"I know it's scary, but you're going to be fine."

"Are you coming home soon?"

"Your mom and I are locked in somewhere. We won't be able to get there until the power comes back on. But you're going to be fine, ok?"

"Yeah. Is mommy there?"

"Hold on a moment." There was a muffled sound and Monica's voice came on.

"Hey, sweetie. I know it's scary right now, but all your uncles and aunts will stay with you the entire night."

"You really can't come home now?"

"I'm sorry. It's impossible for us to get out of here right now. But if you need us at all tonight, just have one of them call us, ok?"

"Ok, mommy."

"We love you, honey."

"I love you, mommy." Daniel handed the phone to Ross who spoke to Monica briefly and they both hung up.

"Hey. Don't you have a flashlight in your room, little man?" Joey attempted to put him down. "The Spider-Man one?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go get it." Joey took him into his room, followed by Phoebe who had a working flashlight in her hand.

"There it is." Daniel rushed to his dresser and grabbed it off the top.

"Ok. So we found some games we could play." Ross had a handful of board games in his arms. "We have Candy Land, Chutes and Ladders, Monopoly, or we could just play card games."

"Candy Land." Daniel said and Ross set it up on the coffee table, knowing that his nephew would want to play it.

* * *

><p>Chandler sighed deeply as he leaned on the hard counter that was mounted on the wall in the corner. Monica was sitting on the floor under the ATM machine as she had a distant look on her face.<p>

"How long do you think this blackout will last?" Chandler broke the silence.

"A while, from the looks of it." Monica looked over at him. "Hey. Talk to me."

"About what?" he went over and sat down beside her on the floor.

"We haven't talked-I mean, really talked-in a long time."

"Ok." He looked at her. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Do you have any regrets?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we had Daniel and got married so young. We both barely had enough time to enjoy our youth. Do you have any regrets about any of the decisions that were made back then?"

"No," Chandler shook his head. "I never really felt like I was part of a family. Then I met you, and I felt like we had an instant connection. I think all of it was meant to happen. If nothing else, to show me that this is where I'm meant to be."

"Really?" she smiled at him.

"Of course," he glanced at her. "Do you have any regrets?"

"Not exactly." She started. "I've always wanted a family for as far back as I can remember. But I was pretty young when I got pregnant with Daniel. I barely finished my first year of college. There were lots of things I could've done."

"So do you wish that everything hadn't happened the way it had?"

"No. I know there was a lot I had to sacrifice, but I'm so happy with how our lives are right now."

"Me, too." He took her in his arms and held her tightly.

"So let me ask you," she looked up at him. "Why do you want to have another baby so badly?"

"Oh. Well…"

"What? You can tell me."

"It's just that I didn't get to experience it from the beginning when you were pregnant with Daniel. Sure you showed me that binder with all the information, and you had that scrapbook that you made, but it wasn't the same as experiencing everything first-hand from the beginning."

"You're right. It's not the same." She agreed. "I'm just not sure if we're ready for it all yet. Sure Daniel is five now which means that he could probably handle it better, but I'd like us to have a more stable income and-"

"I get it, Mon. I really do. It's just as much fun discussing the prospect of having more kids than actually trying to make it happen."

"It is," Monica smiled as she gave him a deep kiss.

A few hours later, the lights came back on. Chandler and Monica got up off the floor as they adjusted their clothes. They smiled at each other as they walked out of the ATM and started down the street.

"The security is going to get an eyeful if they review that tape." Chandler smirked.

They reached their building and started up the stairs towards their apartment. They walked in and saw everyone trying to clean up the giant mess they had made in their absence.

"Hey. You're back." Phoebe spotted them.

"What happened to you guys?" Ross asked when he saw the state they were in.

"Nothing," Chandler dismissed him.

"No way." Joey looked at them in disbelief. "You did it in the ATM!"

"Shh!" Monica told him as Daniel came out of his bedroom.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Daniel ran to them and Chandler picked him up.

"Hey, buddy." Chandler looked at him. "Were you ok while we were gone?"

"We played Candy Land and Chutes and Ladders." He told them. "And Uncle Joey helped me make S'Mores with the candles."

"How many did you have?" Monica looked at Joey.

"Two, four at the most." Joey told her.

"Let's go brush your teeth," Monica started to take him into the bathroom. "Then it's time for you to go to bed. It's way past your bedtime."

"So?" Joey looked at Chandler as the bathroom door closed.

"What?" Chandler looked at him.

"Did you really do it in the ATM?"

"I'm not answering that." Chandler saw how close Ross was standing by him. "So who's the Italian guy with Rachel?"

"That's Paolo." Joey told him. "She met him in the building a couple hours ago. It's a long story. I'll tell you about it later."

"So how's he handling it?" Chandler gestured with his head where Ross was.

"Well-"

"Guys day tomorrow if I can get away?"

"Most likely."

"He's ready for his story, daddy." Monica came out of the bathroom with Daniel.

"Come on, buddy." Chandler took him into his room and sat on the bed as Daniel picked out a book and climbed up onto the bed.

Chandler closed Daniel's bedroom door behind him as he quietly walked out of his room and started to help everyone clean up the apartment. Monica was giving everyone orders as they reluctantly did as she asked. Chandler smiled at her as he started to throw out all the items that didn't make it from the refrigerator and freezer.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Chandler was sleeping soundly one morning when he heard his bedroom door creak open. He turned over and smiled as he saw Daniel trying to climb up onto the bed.<p>

"Morning, buddy." He rubbed his eyes.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Daniel told him.

"Ok." He said slowly. "Why aren't you telling your mom this?"

"Mommy's not making breakfast."

"She's not?" he looked next to him and saw Monica's side empty. "Do you know where she is?"

"In the bathroom. She's been in there for a long time."

"I'll find out what's going on." Chandler climbed out of bed and took Daniel out to where Rachel was trying to find something to eat.

"Hey, Rach." Chandler took Daniel to her. "Can you get Daniel some breakfast? I need to find out what's going on with Monica."

"Sure." She smiled down at Daniel. "What would you like?"

"Captain Crunch." Daniel told her as Chandler went into the bathroom.

"Monica?" Chandler knocked on the bathroom door.

"Dammit," she cursed as he slowly walked in.

"What's going on?" he saw her trying to hide something and spotted the box on the counter. "You're taking a pregnancy test?"

"I was trying to." She told him. "But you scared me and I dropped it in the toilet."

"Why didn't you let me know what was going on?"

"I didn't want to get your hopes up if it turned out to be a false alarm."

"Is there a reason why you think you need to take a test?"

"Chandler, the night of the blackout-we didn't use protection. We got too caught up in the moment. Yes I'm on the pill, but nothing is one hundred percent."

"I'm aware of that. I meant are you having any warning signs that would make you think that you possibly could be?"

"I'm two weeks late. I'm never late. The last time I was late was when I got pregnant with Daniel. And I'm just not feeling right."

"Ok. So obviously that one is ruined." Chandler saw the test that had fallen in the toilet. "Do you have another one?"

"No. That was the only one I had."

"Ok. I'll run out and get another one."

"What about Daniel?" Monica gasped. "Oh my god. I never made breakfast."

"It's all right. Rachel got him some cereal. I'll see if she can watch him for a bit." He walked out of the bathroom and saw that Phoebe was there. He saw Daniel putting his empty cereal bowl in the sink as Rachel put everything away.

"Hey. Where's Monica?" Phoebe spotted him coming towards the kitchen.

"She's not feeling well. I have to go down to the drug store and get her something. Can one of you keep Daniel for a little bit?"

"I'd love to, but I have work in an hour." Rachel told him.

"I can keep Daniel for a few hours if you'd like." Phoebe told him. "I was actually going to ask if I could take him to the library for storytime."

"That'd be great. Thanks, Pheebs."

Chandler went to go get dressed real quick and came out as he grabbed his coat from by the door. He saw Daniel coming out of his room after he had dressed himself.

"Ok. I'm heading out. Be good for Aunt Phoebe, kiddo."

"I will," Daniel told him as they all walked out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>Chandler was pacing the living room as he watched the door to the bathroom. It finally opened and Monica came out to join him.<p>

"Well?" he asked her.

"It'll take a few minutes." She told him as they went to sit on the couch. "This is so nerve-wracking."

"I just want you to know that no matter what the test says, everything will be fine."

"I know," she smiled at him.

They were quiet for the next several minutes, both of them taking turns to look to see how much time was left.

"It's time." Monica told him.

"Ok." They both stood up and went into the bathroom.

Monica picked up the test and checked the box to see what the results meant. Chandler stood in the doorway as he waited for her to tell him whether or not their lives had changed.

"It's negative." Monica sighed. "I'm not pregnant."

"Thank god," Chandler breathed a sigh of relief.

"What?" Monica looked back at him. "I figured you'd want it to be positive."

"Well, I do. Eventually. Just not right now. We are so not ready to do this again."

"I agree." Monica smiled at him as they walked into the kitchen. "Now that all the drama is over, I am starving."

"Why don't we take advantage of Daniel not being here to steal food from us?"

"Ice cream for breakfast?" She smiled at him as he took the carton out of the freezer and got them two spoons.

* * *

><p>Monica and Chandler were watching TV when the door opened and Daniel ran in followed by Phoebe. Monica got up and went to them as Phoebe set the bag of books on the table.<p>

"Did you have fun with Aunt Phoebe today?" Monica picked him up.

"Yep." He announced. "Can I have mac and cheese for lunch?"

"With hotdogs?"

"Yes!" Monica put him down and he ran to his room.

"Do you want me to make it?" Chandler came in to them.

"No. That's ok. I got it."

"All right." Chandler went into Daniel's room as Phoebe followed Monica.

"So how are you feeling?" Phoebe asked her. "Chandler said you weren't feeling very well."

"I wasn't sick. I just had a little scare."

"Oh!" Phoebe realized what she was talking about. "So what happened?"

"Everything is fine. There's nothing to worry about."

"So are you relieved or disappointed?"

"Relieved. We both are."

"Chandler's relieved? I figured that he would be happy if it turned out that you were pregnant."

"We both want another child, just not right now. We're both happy and content with the way our life is right now." She smiled as she saw Chandler come out with Daniel and they set up a memory matching game on the coffee table.

**AN: **So what'd you all think? I'm going to try to work on all of my stories more. Anyway, PLZ R&R!


	6. Chapter 6: TOW The Sad Goodbye

**AN: **Another update for all of you. Hope you enjoy this one. PLZ R&R!

**Disclaimer: **See earlier chapters.

**Chapter 6: TOW The Sad Goodbye**

(Follows TOW Nana Dies Twice)

Chandler sat at the table with Daniel as he read through the directions for his nightly homework. Daniel was sitting across from him with the homework pages and his sharpened pencil ready to start. Chandler glanced into the living room as he spotted Ross sitting in front of the TV as he mindlessly flipped through the channels. Normally he wouldn't mind him being here, but Daniel didn't need any distractions while he was trying to concentrate on his homework.

"Daddy, Uncle Ross is loud." Daniel told him.

"I know," Chandler sighed as he got up and went to turn the TV off.

"Hey!" Ross exclaimed. "What'd you do that for?"

"Get out." Chandler told him.

"Why?"

"Your nephew needs to concentrate on his homework and you're distracting him."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Daniel spoke up from the table. "You're too loud."

"See?" Chandler looked at Ross. "You can go in the next room if you're quiet."

"Fine." Ross got up and started into the addition as Chandler walked back to Daniel.

"Keep the volume down." Chandler called.

"He didn't listen." Daniel stated as they heard the TV blast from the next room.

"No, he didn't." Chandler sighed as he got out the box of crayons. "You get started while I go throw Uncle Ross out. You're supposed to draw a picture of something that starts with the letter M, and write the word below it."

Daniel picked out a crayon and started scribbling as there was loud yelling coming from the addition. Joey came in and spotted Daniel at the table.

"Hey, DC." He smiled at him. "What's all the yelling about?"

"Daddy's throwing Uncle Ross out." Daniel told him. "He's being too loud while I'm doing my homework."

"Oh," Joey watched as Chandler came back in.

"Go ahead and tell Monica. She'll take my side over yours!"

Chandler joined them in the kitchen as they heard a door slam from next door. Chandler rubbed his temples as he sat back down at the table.

"I understand he's upset that the girl he likes is seeing someone, but if it wasn't for Monica I probably would've killed him long before now." Chandler stated as he checked to see how Daniel was doing on his homework.

"I threw him out of my place right before you guys got home." Joey informed him.

"Daddy, how do you spell mouse?" Daniel spoke up. "We haven't learned that word yet."

"I'll go so you guys can finish." Joey told him.

"Thanks, man. See you around suppertime?" Chandler asked.

"Of course." He told him as he closed the door behind him.

"Daddy,"

"Sorry." Chandler sat back down at the table. "Mouse is spelled m-o-u-s-e."

Monica walked through the door a little while later with Chinese takeout for all of them. She spotted Chandler at the table with Daniel as he helped him with his homework and smiled at the sight.

"Ok. Your sight words." Chandler pulled out a sheet of paper.

"I did them yesterday." Daniel told him.

"You have to do them again today." Chandler told him. "Tomorrow you have to write them out."

"She, said, it, out, on," Daniel started reading down the list of words as she shut the door behind her.

"I'm home." She told them as she set everything on the counter.

"Mommy!" Daniel got up and ran to her.

"Hey, sweetie." She lifted him up as he hugged her. "Did you finish your homework?"

"He just finished." Chandler told her. "We're having Chinese tonight?"

"It's been a very long day for me." She sighed. "I'm too tired to make supper."

"It's fine with me." He told her. "There's a permission slip in Daniel's folder. His class is going to the fire station and they're looking for parent volunteers."

"When is it?"

"In two weeks on Wednesday."

"I think it's your turn. I did the post office."

"I don't mind." Chandler scribbled on the permission slip as Monica got out some plates from the cupboard.

"Did you get the chicken?" Daniel asked.

"I got you the sweet n' sour chicken." Monica told him. "We'll eat in the living room tonight."

"Yay!" Daniel followed her as she took his plate to the coffee table and went back to Chandler.

"So Ross came out of the coffee house as I got out of the cab." Monica told him.

"Yeah, he said he was going to tell on me." Chandler mumbled.

"I'm pretty sure he didn't tell me everything. All he said was that you threw him out for no reason."

"Seriously?" Chandler turned to face her. "I was trying to help Daniel with his homework while he was in here watching TV with the volume up very loud."

"Honey, I'm on your side. I know how annoying my brother can be. I grew up with him." She told him. "Was that the end of it?"

"No. I was nice and told him that he could watch TV in the next room, but he was still loud. So I threw him out. Apparently, Joey threw him out of his place too."

"Well, he was definitely in the wrong." She told him as the door opened and all their friends came in.

"Chinese!" Joey filled a plate and went to join Chandler and Daniel in the living room as he turned on the TV.

"Hey," Ross came in behind everyone else.

"Ross I talked to Chandler, and you were in the wrong." Monica told him. "You all know by now that you're supposed to stay away from here when Daniel's doing his schoolwork."

"Fine, I'll apologize." Ross went into the living room and Monica saw Ross and Chandler talking.

"He's been in a definite funk lately," Phoebe told her. "At first I thought it was because of the whole divorce and baby thing, but now I'm not so sure."

Later that night, Chandler was laying next to Daniel on his bed as he finished reading him a story. Chandler closed the book and got off the bed as he kissed Daniel's forehead.

"Good night, buddy. Love you."

"Love you, daddy." Daniel clutched his stuffed dog to him as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Chandler pulled the covers over him and put the book back in the bookcase. Chandler made sure the night light was on before he turned off the overhead light and walked out of his room.

"What's going on?" he spotted Monica talking on the phone as Ross stood nearby.

"We'll stay with Daniel." Phoebe told him.

"Why?"

"It's Nana." Monica hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>Chandler, Monica, and Ross returned to the apartment a few hours later. They had spent the last couple hours sitting in a waiting room with Monica's parents and one of her aunts waiting for her to pass. When her time was up, they all went in to say their goodbyes. Chandler didn't know what to do when he got into the room. She was the closest thing to a grandparent that he had; she was a big reason why he and Monica were even together right now. Not knowing what to do, he simply told Althea goodbye and held Monica as they comforted each other.<p>

"So did she-" Phoebe started.

"Yeah." Monica said softly.

"We'll go." Joey told them as they walked out of the apartment.

"Should we tell Daniel?" Chandler asked.

"Yes, but let's wait until the morning." Monica told him as they went into their bedroom and lay back on the bed. "So what's going on with you right now?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you were saying goodbye…"

"I've never had to do anything like that." He looked at her. "I never knew any of my grandparents, and I never had to say goodbye to any of my family members after they passed. I was a little uncomfortable; and sad, of course. I just-"

"It's ok." She assured him. "I'm just glad that you were there with me. You really helped a lot."

"I did what I could." He held her.

The next morning, Monica and Chandler silently walked into Daniel's bedroom. They turned on the light and spotted him stretched out across the bed with his covers twisted all around him.

"Honey, you need to wake up." Monica gently shook him.

"Mommy?" Daniel opened his eyes and slowly sat up. "Daddy? What's going on?"

"We have something to tell you." Chandler pulled him onto his lap. "Last night after you fell asleep, your mom got a call from Grandpa Gellar. He had news about your Great Nana."

"What'd he say?"

"Remember a few months ago that we had to move her into that special hospital?"

"She was sick." He looked at Monica trying not to cry. "Is she ok?"

"Well last night, she got worse and she passed away."

"What's that mean?"

"Remember that book we read awhile ago about that boy whose dog got hit by the car and he got sent up to heaven?"

"He was watching him from the clouds in the sky."

"Well that's what your Great Nana will be doing from now on?"

"So I can't see her anymore?" Daniel asked.

"You won't be able to see her physically," Monica finally spoke. "But you'll always feel her in here."

Monica placed her hand over where Daniel's heart was. Daniel started to shake and Chandler held him tightly.

"It's ok, buddy. Let it all out." Chandler told him.

"Do you want to stay home from school today, honey?" Monica rubbed his back.

"Uh-huh." Daniel sniffled.

"I'll call the school." Chandler got up off the bed and walked out of the room.

"Your Great Nana loved you very much." Monica told him. "You were her first great-grandchild so she wanted to spoil you as much as she could."

"I'm going to miss her."

"Me, too." Monica held him as he wiped away his tears. "But we can keep her alive with us by remembering all the good times that we had with her."

Chandler returned to the room and they all lay together in a huddle as they talked about all the good things that they remembered about Nana.

* * *

><p>A couple days later, they were all standing in the cemetery as they watched the casket being lowered into the ground. Chandler looked down at Daniel who was hiding behind his legs. He lifted him up and he lay his head on Chandler's shoulder.<p>

"It's ok, buddy." He whispered.

"Can we go yet?"

"We're leaving. We just have to go back to Grandma and Grandpa Gellar's for a little bit. Everyone wants to remember Nana with us."

"Ok." Chandler caught up with Monica who was trying to remain civil with her mother.

"How is he?" Monica spotted them.

"He wants to leave." Chandler told her as she took him from him.

"I don't know why you brought him here today." Judy stated. "A child shouldn't have to witness this."

"I'll be in the car." Monica gave Chandler a look and he nodded.

"I understand that this is a very difficult day for you with you having to say goodbye to your mom," Chandler faced Judy. "But you're not the only one who misses her. Daniel was very close to her. He has the right to be here, and we have the right to bring him if we choose to."

Chandler walked away from her and joined everyone else where their rental cars were parked. Monica was getting Daniel settled into the back seat with Joey as she saw him approaching.

"Please tell me that you didn't start a fight with her." She looked at him.

"No. I walked away before she could respond to what I said."

"Let's go." They got into the car and they pulled out of the cemetery and drove towards Monica's childhood home.

Chandler was sitting on the couch beside Daniel as they shared a plate of crackers and cheese. Jack approached them as Chandler eyed him apprehensively. He looked around for Monica and saw her sitting across the room with Judy next to her. He was going to go to them, but Jack stopped him.

"They're fine." Jack stopped him. "They're sharing memories of Nana."

"If you came over here to get me to apologize to her, you wasted a trip."

"Let's go get some more to eat," Phoebe took Daniel's hand and they walked back to the food table.

"I'm not expecting you to apologize." Jack sat down beside him. "In all honesty, I always expected this to happen. It's hard for you to hold back on expressing yourself; especially when it comes to protecting my daughter."

"That was me holding back." Chandler informed him. "You don't want me to really express how I feel about your wife."

"I understand." He nodded. "In case I've never told you this, you're a wonderful father to my grandson and a great husband to my daughter."

"Are you surprised?"

"Just a little," Jack admitted. "You both were very young when she got pregnant and you decided to get married. The odds were not in your favor."

"Technically, we didn't decide to get married. It was a condition that Althea gave us before she would put both our names on the lease to the apartment."

"We never knew that."

"Besides that, I wanted to marry Monica. I liked her from the first moment that I met her. I just didn't let her know for fear that she didn't feel the same way."

"Good to know," They both glanced in the direction where Monica and Judy were still talking. "I know Judy can be a little overly critical of Monica-"

"A little?"

"My point is that she loves both of her kids. We both do."

"Maybe if you both showed it in better ways, I wouldn't explode on you."

"Maybe." Jack sighed.

"For the record, I have no problem with Daniel spending time alone with you. I just don't like him spending time alone with your wife."

"Why is that?"

"Because whenever he comes back, he's upset for days. He overhears her badmouthing his mother. Kids pick up on things like that, you know."

"I know," Jack sighed. "I'll try to talk to Judy about that."

"Thank you," Chandler told him as Daniel came back to them. "Hey, buddy."

"Can we go home yet?"

"We're going to help clean up here."

"We can take him home." Joey came over to them. "If it's ok with you guys that we leave now."

"You better run it by Monica." Chandler told him and watched as Joey went to go talk with Monica.

Monica looked over at Chandler as she talked with Joey and she nodded, letting him know that it was all right.

"Ok. Your mom says it's all right." Chandler told Daniel. "You be good for everyone, ok?"

"Ok," Daniel let Chandler hug him and went to Joey where Monica gave him a hug as well and handed Joey the bag of Daniel's things that they had brought along that day.

* * *

><p>Chandler, Monica, and Ross walked into Central Perk a couple hours later with some boxes that Jack had sent along with them. They spotted the other three there with Daniel.<p>

"Mommy! Daddy!" Daniel ran to them. "What is that?"

"Pictures from Nana's house." Monica smiled at him. "Do you want to look at them with us?"

"Yeah!" he sat with them on the couch as they started going through all the pictures.

"Wow." Chandler pulled out a picture and looked at Monica. "You look so much like her in this one."

They all crowded around as Ross pulled out a framed photo of Nana with a group of her friends at their favorite hangout.

"I think this is one from your baby shower." Phoebe handed a photo to Chandler.

Chandler smiled at a snapshot of him and Monica. They were both smiling as he had his hand on Monica's protruding belly.

"Look, Daniel." Chandler pulled him onto his lap. "See that little bulge under your mom's dress?"

"Uh-huh."

"That's you. You were still growing inside her belly."

"Cool."

"Here's another one of you guys," Ross handed it to them.

"That's when we got married." Monica said. "If you can call that a wedding ceremony. City hall wasn't that great."

"What do you expect? It was a courthouse." Chandler commented.

"Why'd you get married in a courthouse?" Daniel asked.

"Well, you were a surprise for me and your mom." Chandler told him.

"A happy surprise." Monica interrupted him.

"A very happy surprise." Chandler added. "And you came so fast that we didn't have enough time to have a real wedding ceremony."

"We had always planned on having a real one, but we got busy." Monica told him.

"Will you ever have one?" Daniel asked.

"Maybe," Chandler glanced at Monica as the others got a little uncomfortable.

Chandler saw the sad look on Monica's face, though the others were oblivious to it. He had always felt bad that he hadn't given Monica her dream wedding. She always told him that it was no big deal; they were already married so it didn't make much of a difference. But he knew better than that. An idea popped into his head; he suddenly had the perfect idea for the best Christmas present that Monica would ever receive.

**AN: **So what'd you all think? What will Chandler's surprise for Monica be? PLZ R&R!


	7. Chapter 7: TOW The Thanksgiving Miracle

**AN: **I know that it's been awhile, but here's another chapter for you guys. Hope that you like this. PLZ R&R!

**Disclaimer: **See earlier chapters.

**Chapter 7: TOW The Thanksgiving Miracle**

(Follows TOW Underdog Gets Away)

Chandler walked into the building after a very long day at work. He walked into the apartment and saw a bunch of activity as Monica and Phoebe unpacked and put away items from several grocery bags. He rolled his eyes as he saw a giant turkey and a bag of potatoes.

"Hey, honey." Monica smiled at him.

"Hey," he smiled back. "What's going on?"

"My parents are going to be out of town for Thanksgiving so I decided that we should have it here." She told him.

"Oh."

"We all know how you feel about Thanksgiving, but you can at least try to enjoy it for the sake of your son."

"Fine."

Chandler walked into the living room where Daniel was sitting in front of the coffee table tracing his hand repeatedly on some pieces of paper. He smiled as he sat beside him on the floor.

"Hey, buddy. How was school today?"

"It was fun. We watched a movie and had popcorn."

"What movie did you watch?"

"Willy Wonka." He told him as the door to the apartment opened and Joey told them that he would be joining them for Thanksgiving.

"What's so bad about Uncle Joey's poster?" Daniel asked.

"That's for another day." Chandler told him as he started coloring in the hand prints to make them look like turkeys. "So what are you making?"

"Place cards for tomorrow with everyone's names on them. Will you help me with the spelling?"

"Sure, buddy." Chandler smiled at him as he got out a black crayon.

"I'm glad we're not going to Grandma and Grandpa Gellar's." Daniel told him.

"Me, too."

"Daddy, how come you don't like Thanksgiving?"

"It holds a lot of bad memories for me."

"When Nana and Granddad split up?"

"They told me on Thanksgiving when I was nine. Ever since then I can't really get into it."

"But you always tell me to move past the bad stuff."

"I'm trying. I'm going to try really hard this year."

They both looked back as Ross started arguing with Monica about something she was supposed to make for the dinner tomorrow. Chandler stood up and went to her as Rachel came in from work. She was trying to make enough money to go on her family's annual ski trip.

"Did you make enough money?" Monica asked her

"Not even close." Rachel sighed as she sat on the couch.

"Here. This is for you." Monica brought her mail over to her.

"Just put it over there. I'll open it later." She told her.

"I think you should open it now." Chandler told her and Rachel took the envelope and opened it to find large bills of cash.

"What is this?"

"We all chipped in." Monica told her.

"We did?" Ross asked from the table.

"You owe us twenty bucks." Chandler told him.

"I'm going to go pack." Rachel went into her room.

"I put some things in Joey and Phoebe's place for you in case you can't handle it all tomorrow." Monica softly told Chandler.

"Thank you." He smiled at her. "But I'm going to try really hard tomorrow."

"It would make your son very happy."

"I said I'm going to try. I'm not making any promises though."

"As long as you try."

"Mommy," Daniel ran up to them and Monica picked him up.

"Did you finish making your place cards for tomorrow?"

"Almost. Can I call Nana and Granddad Bing?" he looked at her. "I want to wish them a Happy Thanksgiving, and I think they're busy tomorrow."

"I'm not sure if we'll be able to get a hold of Nana." Chandler picked up the phone. "But I think Granddad will answer."

Chandler dialed a number and waited for someone to answer. He rolled his eyes as one of his dad's 'friends' answered the phone. His dad was put on the phone and he handed it off to Daniel, who walked away to talk privately on the phone.

"Why won't he let us listen in?" Monica asked and Chandler shrugged.

"Ok, granddad. Love you, too. Bye." Daniel handed the phone to Chandler. "He wants to talk to you."

"Hey, dad." Chandler went into the addition.

"What'd you and granddad talk about?" Monica looked as Daniel.

"It's a surprise." He told her as he went back to finish his place cards.

* * *

><p>Chandler awoke one morning when he heard a lot of commotion coming from outside his door. He slowly climbed out of bed and saw Monica working furiously in the kitchen as Phoebe helped her and Ross made commentary. Daniel was nowhere to be seen.<p>

"Morning, honey." Monica smiled at him.

"I need coffee." He went to the coffee maker.

"Starting already?"

"I need coffee if you expect me to be coherent this early." He mumbled as he got a mug down. "Where's Daniel?"

"He's watching cartoons in the next room."

"I'll go check on him." Chandler opened the door to the addition and spotted him on the couch eating cereal right out of the box. "Does your mom know that you have that in here?"

"No." he replied as Chandler sat down beside him.

"Well I won't tell her." He smiled at him. "Did they wake you up early too?"

"They were fighting. Why does everyone fight at Thanksgiving?"

"Sometimes the holidays bring out the bad side of everyone."

"That's silly."

"Yes, it is." Chandler sighed. "The parade should be starting soon. Why don't we go watch it at Joey and Phoebe's?"

"Ok." They walked out of the room and past the others in the kitchen.

"Where are you guys going?" Ross asked.

"I'll meet you in there, buddy." Chandler told Daniel as he walked across the hall.

"What's going on?" Monica asked him.

"I'm getting him away from all the tension." Chandler told them. "You guys woke him up early-just like you woke me up-with all your arguing."

"We weren't arguing." Ross told him.

"You've been arguing with Monica from the moment that she suggested that she cook Thanksgiving dinner." Chandler glared at him. "I know what it's like to grow up around arguing and yelling all the time. I don't want my son to grow up the same way."

Chandler left everyone in his apartment and walked into Joey and Phoebe's empty apartment. Daniel was perched on one of the La-z-boy's flipping through the TV channels.

"Found it." Daniel announced. "It just started."

"Great." Chandler picked him up and sat in the chair with him on his lap.

* * *

><p>Chandler went into Joey's kitchen and found the bag of Funyuns chips that Monica had bought the day before and offered some to Daniel. The parade was almost over; Monica predicted that was when dinner would be ready. He wasn't looking forward to it, but he promised that he would try because of Daniel.<p>

"Wow!" Daniel suddenly exclaimed. "Look at that daddy!"

"Whoa!" Chandler saw that one of the parade floats had gotten loose. "Maybe we can see it from the roof."

"Let's go!" Daniel ran out the door and Chandler collected the others and they all made their way up to the roof.

"That was awesome!" Daniel clutched Chandler's hand after they returned from the roof.

"Did they really have to shoot it down?" Phoebe asked.

"Why are we all still out in the hall?" Monica asked when she saw the others just staring at the door to their apartment.

"We're waiting for you to unlock the door." Rachel told her, already in her ski jacket. "You have the key."

"No, I don't." They started to argue back and forth.

"Do either of you have the key?" Chandler interrupted them.

"The turkey is going to burn." Monica stated.

"Wait." Chandler rushed into Joey and Phoebe's apartment and returned with a drawer full of junk. "We gave you guys a spare key, but it might take us awhile to find it in this."

"I'll help." Daniel started sifting through all the junk and handed Chandler any kind of key he found.

"Why are there so many keys?" Monica demanded.

"For emergencies." Joey replied.

"Next," Chandler said and Daniel handed him the next one as everyone started arguing.

"I'm supposed to be on a plane right now." Rachel grumbled.

"Maybe you can get a later flight." Phoebe told her as Rachel argued back.

"Don't listen to it." Chandler looked at Daniel and he nodded as Chandler got the door open. "I got it!"

Everyone rushed into the smoky apartment and Monica opened the oven to reveal the burnt turkey. Ross walked in and saw all the chaos as everyone started arguing again. Chandler picked up Daniel and took him into the next room and planted him in front of the TV to keep him occupied. He retrieved something from the cabinet and returned to the main room and blew the bullhorn. Everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared at him.

"Everyone, shut up!" he yelled. "Except you, Mon."

"Chandler-"

"Do any of you even care that you scared Daniel today? He doesn't need to hear all of us arguing with each other. This is Thanksgiving; a holiday that should bring us closer."

"You're defending Thanksgiving?" Ross retorted.

"Don't you start with me." Chandler moved closer to him. "You've been acting childish ever since Monica announced that she would make dinner. Complaining when it wasn't exactly how mommy makes it. Have you even thanked your sister for selflessly making the entire meal for us with barely any help from any of us? I know I haven't helped, but you all have made it a lot worse somehow talking her into making extra food to make it exactly how your own Thanksgiving went."

"Uh, hello?" the door to the apartment opened after a brief knock.

"Dad?" Chandler watched his father come into them. "What are you doing here?"

"Daniel and I thought you needed a reason to want to celebrate this holiday again."

"Granddad?" Daniel came back in and ran to him. "You came!"

"Of course I did." Charles picked him up. "You know that I can never say no to my favorite little guy."

"Everyone has been fighting all day." Daniel told him, and Chandler glared at everyone else. "And the food is all ruined."

"What do you say we fix that?" Charles looked at everyone else in the room. "How about instead of arguing with each other and complaining that it hasn't gone the way you wanted it, why don't you feel grateful that you're able to spend it with people that are willing to do anything to make it the best?"

"That's basically what I just told them." Chandler spoke up.

"Now about the ruined dinner…"

"There's food in Uncle Joey's." Daniel told him. "Mommy put it there for daddy just in case."

"Well, let's go get it." They walked across the hall and returned with the bag full of food.

* * *

><p>Chandler was standing over the griddle making up some grilled cheese sandwiches for all of them. Daniel was next to him standing on a chair as he buttered the bread. Charles was getting out the wine glasses as he found some sparkling cider for all of them.<p>

"We're fixing Thanksgiving, right daddy?" Daniel asked him.

"Yes, we are." Chandler smiled down at him. "Why don't you set the table?"

"Ok." Daniel hopped off the chair as Charles came over to him.

"So is this day turning out better for you?" he asked him.

"It's starting to." Chandler told him.

"Look I know that Thanksgiving has held bad memories for you when you were a kid." Charles started. "But I think you should start to get over it. Especially since I know that at least one good thing has happened for you on a Thanksgiving in the past."

"Yeah," Chandler watched Daniel set the plates out on the table and glanced across the room at Monica. "I think I need your help with something."

"Ok. What is it?"

"It's an idea I have for the perfect Christmas gift for Monica."

"Ok." Charles listened to what his son had planned.

* * *

><p>Chandler walked into his bedroom later that night after he read Daniel three stories, at his request. He started to change out of his clothes as he spotted Monica sitting up on the bed and reading one of her books.<p>

"Is he asleep?" she looked up at him.

"Finally," he sighed as he climbed into bed next to her. "He wanted me to read three books to him."

"I bet you're glad that today is finally over." She put her book on the side table.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about how I acted today."

"You weren't that bad." She assured him. "Ross was so much worse."

"I'm going to try to get over my bad Thanksgiving." He told her. "I need to focus on the good things that have happened to me on Thanksgiving in the past."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if you recall, we came together on a Thanksgiving night six years ago and ended up conceiving Daniel."

"Yes, we did." She smiled at him. "Best night of my life."

"Mine, too. I just needed a little reminding." He held her against him as they settled into bed. "I'm glad that night happened. I can't imagine what I'd be like today if you and Daniel weren't in it."

"Ditto." She reached over and turned out the light as they drifted off to sleep.

**AN: **So what'd you all think? PLZ R&R!


	8. Chapter 8: TOW The Perfect Moment

**AN: **Here's the latest chapter for all of you. I hope you all like it. PLZ R&R!

**Disclaimer: **See earlier chapters.

**Chapter 8: TOW The Perfect Moment**

Chandler was in his bedroom one afternoon trying to put away all the laundry that Monica had folded up the night before. Phoebe volunteered to take Daniel for the day since he was on holiday break from school. He finished putting the laundry away and went into their closet. He pulled down the lock box from the top shelf and sat on the bed with it on his lap. He typed in the code to open it and took out the velvet box that held Monica's engagement ring.

A couple nights ago he used Daniel as a distraction while he slipped the ring off the bathroom counter where she had left it while she took her shower. He felt bad that she had been searching the apartment from top to bottom in a crazy frenzy, but it was necessary for the surprise he had for her on Christmas Eve night.

"Chandler, were here!" he heard Phoebe call.

"Hey," he walked out and went to where Daniel was in the kitchen. "Did you have fun with Aunt Phoebe today kiddo?"

"Yep." He smiled. "I made a Christmas list."

"I helped him with it." Phoebe told him. "Look at number five on the list."

Chandler scanned down and his eyes widened. He looked at Phoebe and she shrugged her shoulders. He glanced at Daniel who was taking a juice box out of the refrigerator.

"So this is what all you want for Christmas?" he asked him.

"Yep." Daniel climbed up onto a chair at the table. "Do you think Santa will bring me all that?"

"Maybe if you're good." He glanced at Phoebe again. "At least most of your list."

* * *

><p>Monica arrived home later that night after helping to close down the restaurant for the next two days. She walked in and saw all the boxes of decorations set out in the living room as Daniel and Chandler were attempting to put the tree up.<p>

"You got one!" she smiled at them.

"I know you probably wanted to come with us, but Daniel said we had to give you a surprise when you got home." Chandler told her.

"Are you mad, mommy?" Daniel asked her.

"Of course not." She smiled at him. "Besides you left the best part for all of us to do together; after we untangle all the lights."

"I think I almost got them." Chandler told her. "I just need to test them to make sure they all work."

"I'll plug them in." Daniel went to the nearest outlet and plugged all the strands of lights in.

"So where is everyone?" Monica asked as Chandler started to string them on the tree.

"They promised to stay away while we did this." Chandler told her.

"Do I get a new ornament?" Daniel asked.

"I picked one up before I came home." Monica took a small paper bag out of her purse and handed it too Daniel.

He pulled out the ornament to see a blue hot rod car covered in fake snow in front of a Christmas tree. He ran to the tree and hung it near the bottom; he ran back to Monica and hugged her.

"Thank you, mommy."

"You're welcome." She smiled at him.

"Daniel why don't you start to decorate the tree with your ornaments while I talk to mommy in the kitchen for a little bit." Chandler told him.

"Ok." He went and opened up his box of ornaments and started hanging them on the tree.

"Ok. What's going on?" Monica asked him once they were in the kitchen.

"Phoebe took Daniel for a few hours today and they did his Christmas list." He handed it to her. "Take a look."

"Remote control car, train set, join karate, matchbox cars, and…a baby sister?"

"I did not have anything to do with it. He told Phoebe and she wrote it down."

"Daniel?" Monica went to him. "I just saw your Christmas list."

"Do you think Santa will bring it all?" he looked up at her.

"Maybe," she knelt down beside him. "So I see that you want a baby sister."

"Uh-huh."

"Well, I'm not sure if that can happen at this time."

"Why not?"

Because Daddy and I aren't ready for you to have a sister yet."

"When will you be ready?"

"When we are, we'll let you know." Chandler told him.

"Ok. So what about the rest of the list?" Daniel asked.

"I guess you'll just have to see on Christmas morning."

Chandler started to help Daniel put the rest of the ornaments on the tree as Monica set out some displays. Monica finished distributing the tinsel over the tree as Chandler got out the step ladder. The door opened and the other four slowly filed into the apartment.

"Hey. Can we come in yet?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure." Monica smiled at them. "You're just in time for the best part."

"Are you ready, kid?" Chandler picked up Daniel and started up the step ladder.

"Here you go." Monica handed the angel to Daniel. "Be careful, both of you."

"We're fine." Chandler told her as he stood on the top step and Daniel secured the angel on the top of the tree.

Daniel jumped down into Monica's arms as Chandler plugged everything in and Joey turned out the lights.

"It's pretty." Daniel said and Monica smiled at him.

"Yes it is. You guys did good."

"Thank you." Chandler kissed her and looked above them. "Mistletoe."

The others smiled at the scene before them as Daniel climbed down and they all continued their other holiday rituals. Monica got out the Christmas cut-out cookies that the three of them had made and baked the night before and Chandler got out the frosting and sprinkles to start decorating them.

* * *

><p>A few nights later it was Christmas Eve. Chandler, Monica, and Daniel were going to the Christmas Eve service at a nearby church. Chandler walked out to the living room and saw Monica fussing with Daniel as she tried to adjust his tie.<p>

"Stop," Daniel tried to pull away from her. "I don't want to wear a tie."

"Join the club," Chandler mumbled as he came in to them. "But you need to wear one for church, buddy."

"Fine." He let her finish adjusting it.

"I'll go let the guys know that we're leaving." Chandler told them.

"I think they're in the next room watching TV together." Monica told him.

Chandler opened the door to the adjoining room and saw them all crowded around some boxes of items that Chandler had placed in there earlier.

"Hey," he interrupted them. "We're going now. You guys know what to do right?"

"We got it covered." Joey told him. "Don't worry about it."

"All right. Thanks again." He walked out again and followed Monica and Daniel out of the apartment.

Joey and Phoebe peered out into the hall and watched the three of them descend the hallway stairs. They went back inside and took the items into the main room to start setting up.

* * *

><p>Chandler and Monica slowly walked back towards their apartment after the service ended. Chandler carried Daniel when he said his legs were tired from walking so much.<p>

"Why don't you go get us some cocoa," Chandler gestured to Central Perk. "And I'll take Daniel upstairs and get him ready for bed."

"Sounds good." She smiled at him. "I'll meet you up there."

Monica walked into the coffee shop and Chandler put Daniel down as they both rushed up the stairs towards their apartment. They burst through the door and saw everyone finishing everything up.

"She's in the coffee house getting cocoa." Chandler told them. "I have maybe five minutes before she's up here."

"We have almost everything done." Ross told him. "It just needs your special touch."

"Thanks again, guys." Chandler caught his breath. "Take Daniel in the next room and make sure he knows what to do."

"Got it." Joey took him next door and the others followed and closed the door behind them.

Chandler rushed into his bedroom and got the ring out of the lock box and rushed back out into the living room. He finished spreading the rose petals around the room, lit the candles, and made sure the stereo speakers were adjusted right. Once he finished everything, he turned out the lights so that the candles were the only things lighting up the room, and he faced the door waiting for Monica to come in.

* * *

><p>Monica finished paying for their cocoas and walked out of the coffee house and started up to the apartment. Chandler and Daniel had been acting weird all day; both of them had been very antsy throughout the entire church service. When she asked them what was going on, Chandler brushed it off as it was getting late and he was just tired.<p>

She reached the landing by their apartment and heard complete silence, which was strange since she knew that Chandler should've been arguing with Daniel about him sleeping by the tree tonight.

She slowly walked in and saw that it was dark inside except for the two rows of candles leading from the door to where Chandler was standing in front of Daniel's bedroom door.

"What's going on?" she set her things down on the table. "What are you doing?"

"Something that I should've done a long time ago." He got down on one knee before her as music started playing from the nearby speakers. "Monica-"

"Chandler-" They both spoke at the same time.

"Please let me get the final word." He looked at her. "I have been wanting to do this for years now."

"Oh my god," Monica gasped.

"When we got married, the odds were basically against us. We were young, both trying to go to school, and with a newborn baby. Neither one of us knew exactly what the next few years would hold. But in my case, I think it turned out a lot better than I thought it would. I had a new family that I wasn't prepared to provide for, but it was everything that I hoped for."

"We're already married, though." Monica told him.

"We always said that we'd have a ceremony for us later on, but real life kept us busy." Chandler took the ring out of his jacket pocket. "I'm sorry for making you so crazy when I took this the other night, but it was necessary for this. Monica, will you marry me for a second time?"  
>"Yes." She knelt down in front of him and they shared a deep kiss.<p>

"Can we come in yet?" they heard a door open and they broke apart as they saw Daniel come from the next room.

"Come in," Monica smiled at him as they both stood up again as everyone else came into them.

"I can't believe that we actually pulled it off without her finding out." Phoebe said.

"How long have you been planning this?" Monica looked at Chandler.

"Since before Thanksgiving." He revealed. "I only told these guys just last week. I didn't want them to ruin it."

"Daddy had me distract you so he could take the ring." Daniel spoke up.

"Well I definitely had no idea." Monica hugged Chandler tightly.

"I thought it'd be good to do it now so that you could plan your dream wedding and we could get married on our anniversary." Chandler told her.

"That's a wonderful idea."

* * *

><p>Chandler and Monica were laying in bed a little while later. They were waiting for the moment they knew that Daniel had fallen asleep so they could get all the presents out and under the tree. Monica rested her head on Chandler's chest as he ran his fingers through her hair.<p>

"So were you surprised?" he broke the silence.

"Definitely," she smiled up at him. "So what made you decide to do this now?"

"Every time anyone talks about or mentions our wedding, I always saw the sadness in your eyes. No matter what you said, I know you were disappointed that we never had a big wedding."

"I wasn't disappointed-" Chandler gave her a knowing look. "Well, maybe a little."

"Well now we can have the wedding that we both want."

"That means that you're going to be involved in the planning, right?" she looked at him.

"Like you're not going to dismiss my ideas and do what you want anyway." He smiled at her. "Not that I would mind."

"Let's go see if Daniel's asleep yet." They both got up off the bed and Chandler started gathering all the wrapped presents from their closet.

Monica walked out and saw Daniel sound asleep across the couch in his new pajamas; the one present that he could open that night. Monica carefully pulled the blanket over him as Chandler came out with all the presents and positioned them under the tree. Monica hung up the stocking and helped Chandler finish setting everything up before they finally retired for the night.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, Chandler was cleaning up all the wrapping paper after everyone finished opening the presents. Daniel was racing his remote control car around the room as Monica finished making their lunch. Everyone came in and saw the parade playing on TV as Chandler sat on the floor as he helped Daniel work one of his new toys.<p>

"Hey." Chandler smiled back at them. "Come on in."

"How's your morning been?" Ross asked them. "Have you called mom and dad yet to tell them about the proposal?"

"Not yet." Monica told him. "I'll call them tomorrow."

"Let it go, dude." Chandler told him as they all went to the table as Monica finished setting everything out on the table. "My parents are supposed to be coming to town tomorrow as well. We'll tell them all together."

"Sounds good." Monica smiled as she helped Daniel get settled at the table and they all started their Christmas dinner.

**AN: **So what'd you all think? Did you like how the proposal turned out? PLZ R&R!


	9. Chapter 9: New Year Emergency

**AN: **Another chapter for you guys. Hope you like this. PLZ R&R!

**Disclaimer: **See earlier chapters.

**Chapter 9: New Year Emergency**

Chandler lay on his bed bundled up in the comforter as he lay curled up on his side. He had been feeling horrible from the moment that he had awoken that morning. It was New Years Eve and they had planned a small party with a few friends and some of their co-workers while Daniel spent the night with Monica's parents. When he woke up with a severe stomach ache though, Monica wanted to cancel it. He convinced her not to; he was sure that he could get through the night.

Chandler slowly opened his eyes when he heard the bedroom door open. He tried to smile when he saw Daniel slowly creeping towards the bed.

"Daddy," he whispered.

"Hey, buddy." He smiled at him as he climbed up beside him.

"Are you feeling better?"

"A little bit. Where's your mom?"

"She's packing my bag for tonight. She told me not to come in here, but I wanted to read to you." He opened a book that he had brought in with him.

"You're going to read that whole book to me?"

"I know a few words." Daniel started reading and stumbling through the pages as Chandler fought to keep his eyes open.

Chandler awoke when he felt someone gently shaking him. He blinked his eyes open as he saw Monica standing over him. She smiled at him as she felt his forehead and he saw Daniel climbing off the bed.

"You're hot." Monica told him.

"Well thank you." Chandler mumbled.

"I'm glad to see that your sense of humor isn't gone." She smiled at him. "Ross and I are leaving to take Daniel to my parents' now. Joey's out in the living room if you need anything."

"All right."

"Bye, daddy." Daniel told him.

"Bye, buddy. Have fun tonight."

"Just try to stay in bed while we're gone." Monica told him. "We'll see how you're doing when we get back."

"Ok." Chandler mumbled as Monica walked out with Daniel, shutting the door behind her.

She walked out and saw that Phoebe and Rachel had joined Joey in the living room. They were all watching TV as they had some snacks.

"How is he?" Ross asked from the kitchen.

"Not any better." Monica told him as she grabbed Daniel's overnight bag. "Just please keep an eye on him while we're gone, guys."

"Not a problem." Phoebe told her. "Are we cancelling the party?"

"He says that he'll be fine, but I don't think he will. I'll see how he is when I get back." Monica walked out with Ross and Daniel.

The three of them had only been gone for ten minutes when the others heard a loud noise coming from Monica and Chandler's bedroom. Joey went to investigate and opened the door to find Chandler on the floor writhing in pain.

"Dude, what's the matter?" Joey knelt down beside him.

"God, this hurts so much!" Chandler yelled out and Rachel and Phoebe came in behind Joey.

"Ok. I'm taking you to the hospital." Joey started to stand him up with Phoebe's help.

"I'll go with you." Phoebe told him.

"I'll stay here." Rachel told them. "I'll call everyone and let them know that the party is cancelled and try to get a hold of Monica. Call me when you know what's going on."

"We need to go now." Joey said as Chandler screamed out again.

* * *

><p>The drive to Long Island seemed to last forever for Monica. She wanted to get back to Chandler; she knew there was more wrong with him than a simple stomach ache. Ross started to knock on their parents' door when it burst open and Jack pulled them inside.<p>

"You need to call home." He looked at Monica. "Rachel's been calling here the last hour."

"Is it Chandler?" Monica went to the phone and dialed her number as Ross took Daniel to see Judy and some of their relatives that were there.

"She didn't tell me anything. She just said you had to call as soon as you got here."

"Rachel, what's going on?" Monica spoke into the phone. "Do they know what's wrong with him? All right. We're on our way back now."

"What's going on?" Ross came up to her as she hung up the phone.

"Joey and Phoebe took Chandler to the hospital. They're still running tests to find out what's wrong with him."

"Ok. Let's go." Ross went to tell his mom good bye as Monica went to Daniel.

"Honey, I have to go now." She kissed his forehead.

"Is daddy ok?"

"The doctors are fixing him up. I'm going to stay with him, and you're going to stay here with everyone."

"But I want to go with you."

"You'll be very bored waiting around the hospital with us." She told him as she picked him up. "But if you stay here, you'll get to stay up late watching the ball drop on TV, and Grandpa might even let you try some grown up champagne."

"We'll have fun." Jack came over to them. "And I'm sure once they know what's wrong with your dad, your mom will call and let us know. And once you're able to visit him, we'll take you down to see him." Jack told him.

"Ok." Daniel reluctantly went to Jack.

"Besides, Auntie May is here." Jack told him. "She made your favorite cookies, and I think she brought you a little something."

"Oh," Daniel got down and ran into the living room.

"Come on. Let's go." Ross started to pull her towards the door again.

"Call as soon as you know what's going on." Jack told them. "No matter what time it is."

"We will." Monica told him as they rushed out of the house and back out to the car.

* * *

><p>Chandler lay curled on his side in a private exam room as he tried to ease the pain in his stomach. Joey and Phoebe stood off to the side as a doctor came in.<p>

"Mr. Bing," he opened a chart. "How are you feeling?"

"He's getting worse." Joey stated. "Can you help him at all?"

"I need to ask him some questions first."

"He's in too much pain to answer them." Phoebe stated. "We might be able to answer them for him."

"Ok. Do you know when this started?"

"He woke up with a stomach ache this morning. It got steadily worse that last few hours."

"Mr. Bing, what are your symptoms right now?"

"Nauseous." Chandler managed to get out.

"I need to examine you now. You need to lie on your back."

"It hurts too much," he mumbled.

"Chandler, you need to do this." Joey told him. "Just let him examine you."

"Fine," Chandler slowly rolled onto his back and screamed out as the doctor pressed onto his lower stomach.

"What's wrong with him?" Joey demanded.

"It could be a number of things; kidney stone, an ulcer, appendicitis…"

"Well, find out what it is. Run some tests or something."

"We'll take him down for a CT scan so we can find out for certain what's wrong with him."

A nurse came in and started to help push the bed out of the room. Joey and Phoebe slowly followed as they saw Rachel rushing down the hall.

"Monica's on her way back." She told them. "I left a note on the door for all the party guests. What's going on?"

"They're taking him down for a CT scan to find out what's wrong." Phoebe told her.

* * *

><p>Monica and Ross rushed into the hospital and ran to the nearest nurses' station. Monica had demanded that she drive back and went well over the speed limit to make it back sooner rather than later. Monica got one of the nurses' attention and she came over to them.<p>

"Can I help you?"

"My husband is here. He was brought in with stomach pains. His name is Chandler Bing."

"Yes. He's right down this hall. They're prepping him for surgery."

"Surgery?" Monica gasped. "Why does he need surgery?"

"The doctor will explain everything. Just go down this hall, through the double doors and talk to the nurses there."

"Thank you." They rushed down the hall and through the double doors, where they saw another nurses station.

"Monica," they turned and saw Phoebe, Rachel, and Joey coming down the hall.

"Where's Chandler? What's wrong with him?" she demanded.

"His appendix burst. They're getting him ready for surgery." Joey told her.

"Am I able to see him before he goes in?"

"I think the doctor is still in prepping him. He's in the first room down the hall."

Monica rushed down the hall and into the room that Joey told her. She walked in and saw Chandler on the bed as she spotted a doctor standing nearby and a nurse hooking him up to an IV.

"Can I help you?" the nurse looked at her.

"That's my husband. Can I see him before he goes down to surgery?"

"He's not very coherent. We just administered some antibiotics."

"We're getting ready to take him down." The doctor turned to face her. "I'm Dr. Parker. I'll be performing the surgery."

"Chandler?" she took his hand in hers and touched the side of his face.

"Monica?" he mumbled as his eyes opened to slits.

"Hey," she smiled at him. "They're going to take you down now, but I'll be there when you wake up."

"Ok." He mumbled again. "Love you."

"I love you, too."

"Ok. We need to take him now." Dr. Parker told her.

"I'll see you when you wake up." Monica softly kissed his cheek before letting go of his hand and they pushed him out of the room.

Monica returned to the waiting room where she found the others sitting in the chairs waiting for her to return.

"How is he?" Ross asked.

"They just took him down." She told them. "He was very out of it."

"I'll call dad and let him know what's going on." Ross went to the pay phones.

"Did he just get worse after we left?" Monica asked the others.

"You were gone maybe five minutes when I heard a noise from the bedroom." Joey explained to her. "He had fallen off the bed and was screaming his head off."

"I helped them get here while Rachel stayed behind to try to get a hold of you guys and let the guests know that the party was cancelled." Phoebe added.

"I'm glad you guys were there to help him." Monica told them as a nurse approached them with a clipboard of papers.

"Mrs. Bing, we need you to fill out all your husbands' information." She told her.

"No problem," she took the papers from her. "Do you know about how long the surgery will last?"

"It shouldn't be more than a couple hours." She assured them all.

Monica started filling out the many pages of paperwork as Ross came back to them, telling Monica that Jack and Judy would be bringing Daniel by first thing in the morning. They all settled in for a long wait, picking up magazines to pass the time or taking to pacing their area of the waiting room.

"Mrs. Bing?" the doctor finally came out and approached them and they all stood up to face him.

"How is he?" Monica demanded.

"We're getting him into a recovery room." He told them. "Once the anesthesia wears off fully, we can transfer him to a private room."

"Can I see him?"

"Of course. He's a little woozy still, but you can see him for a minute."

"We'll wait right here." Ross told her as she started to follow the doctor.

They reached a door and Monica pushed it open and spotted a motionless form lying on a table in the middle of the room. She approached him and took Chandler's hand in hers. His eyes blinked open and he saw her smiling down at him.

"Hey." She smiled at him.

"What-" he looked around in confusion.

"Everything is fine." She assured him. "You just got out of surgery and they're going to get you in a room soon."

"I feel weird."

"It's probably all the medication."

"We're going to move him now." A nurse came in to them. "You'll have to wait out in the hall while we get him ready."

"I'll see you soon, honey." Monica told him, but he had already fallen back asleep.

* * *

><p>The next time that Chandler awoke it was to find himself in a darkened room. He looked around and spotted a figure curled up on a nearby chair. He was asleep again within seconds.<p>

He awoke again when he heard soft voices near him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Monica sitting across the room with her dad as they talked softly. Monica looked over at him as he tried to sit up by himself.

"Hey," she went to him. "Good morning, Sleepyhead."

"Is it still morning?" he asked softly.

"Technically. It's a little after 11:30." She sat beside him. "They had a little trouble waking you up. They think that you might've had a reaction to the anesthesia that they used."

"Like an allergic reaction?"

"Kind of."

"We were starting to worry about you." Jack approached the bed. "I'm glad you're finally awake."

"Hello, sir." Chandler looked at him. "Did you bring Daniel with you?"

"He's down in the cafeteria with my mom and Ross." Monica told him.

"They should be coming back soon." Jack told him.

"Daniel wanted to stay in here with you, but I convinced him to go get something to eat." Monica told him as they all heard the door slowly open.

"Daddy!" Daniel ran to the bed and Monica caught him before he could climb up.

"He's still sore. You can't sit there." She told him.

"He can sit on my other side." Chandler said softly as he looked down at Daniel.

"All right, but be careful." Monica lifted Daniel onto the other side of the bed, careful of all the wires and tubes connected to Chandler and leading to the machine behind the hospital bed.

"Are you ok, daddy?" Daniel looked at him.

"I'm feeling a lot better now that you're here." Chandler smiled at him. "Did you have fun at Grandma and Grandpa Gellar's last night?"

"I stayed up until one!"

"He snuck some sweets after we told him that he couldn't have anymore." Judy told them.

"He has a sweet tooth." Chandler told her. "All kids do."

Daniel spent the next hour telling them all about the party the night before. Chandler drifted off to sleep again after the nurse came in to check on him and to administer his pain killers. Monica sent Daniel home with Ross, but stayed by Chandler's side throughout the day as he dozed on and off.

Chandler awoke again when he saw that it was dark out. He turned his head when he heard movement and saw Jack sitting up from the chair across the room.

"Hey." He approached the bed. "I sent Monica home for awhile. She needed to get some rest, a shower…"

"Thanks." Chandler said softly.

"So I heard the good news."

"What news?" Chandler looked at him confused.

"You proposed to my daughter for a second time. You guys are planning on renewing your wedding vows."

"I'm giving your daughter the wedding she deserved to have the first time. She deserves to feel like a queen for a day. She actually deserves to feel like one every day, but I'm giving her this day."

"I agree with you." Jack smiled at him. "I'm glad you guys will be getting the wedding that you deserved to have all those years ago."

"Thank you, sir." Chandler smiled at him. "I hope you'll be able to help with it."

"I'll help with what I can." Jack told him as Chandler drifted off into oblivion again.

**AN: **So what'd you all think of this chapter? PLZ R&R!


End file.
